Disappear and Reappear again
by ThePhantomWriters
Summary: They loved her, they promise they would protect her. But one night she disappeared, after four months of looking they gave up. A girl appears, has no memory but looks like Colt. They think she is. But is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my second story! I've really been getting into writing about the Delancys. I'm almost done writing the first chapter of this and if you read my other story, you can see that i really like Oscar D. **

**I hope this story becomes a success! I might not update Wednesday, Thursday and friday because im going a way but I hope you like this chapter!**

**Sorry it's short!**

**-J.E Magic**

* * *

><p><strong>I hear your voice on the wind,<strong>

**And I hear you call my name,**

_**"Listen, My child," you call out my name**_

_**COLT**_

* * *

><p>She was there pride, their joy, their love. They never hit her, or yelled at her, they tried to keep her safe. They let her out alone once, she never came back. They only thing they found was her Irish bracelet. How could they let her go? She was family and now she gone! I will find you Colt, just pray to the Irish!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Good? Bad? That's just a little cliff hanger!<strong>

**I'll update soon! Promise**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE NEWSIES, JUST COLT, MIKI(PRONOUNCE MICKEY) AND PAIN**

**NO STEALING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** guys! I hope you like this chapter, I'm dedicating it to EG Winston, this is for you1**

**_I might not have an update today or tomorrow onvacation but I promis I will give you a chapter! I hope you like this, it's really long and sorta emotional but good!_**

**_Shout out time!_**

**_EG WINSTON YOU ROCK_**

**_EALASAID UNA THAT'S FOR THE REVIEW!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies just Colt!_**

* * *

><p><em>You don't know me but I know you,<em>

_I loved you but I had to let you go,_

_I will never forget you!_

* * *

><p>Oscar Delancy looked everywhere for her, the night sky, a deep dark blue covered with twinkling white specs. He looked at them; he remembered looking up at them with his brother and his sister... His sister Colt. He misses her, he hoped she come home, he hoped he would find her. He never did, his brother and him looked everywhere.<p>

"Oscar come on, it's late." Morris said, poking his head out the window. He looked up at the sky one more time.

"Oscar, we'se looked everywhere. No one has seen her in four months. We... you'se need to stop and let go." he patted his brother's shoulder. He was right, it was time to let go. Oscar smiled at Morris and went inside. He looked at the picture near his bed and the bracelet. How did she disappear they might never know.

After work, Oscar went looking for Colt again. Even though he promised his Uncle and Morris, he wasn't giving up. He will find her. Taking out the picture and the bracelet, Oscar walked around asked people on the street if they've seen her. As usual people said no. He decided to go to the place where he found her bracelet.

He looked down the street; it was deserted, just like it was when he found the bracelet. He closed his eyes and prayed again.

_Please let her see us again. Let me see her again._

His prayer was answered, a horrified shriek pierced his ears. Oscar ran towards the noise to find four or five muscular news boys surrounding a girl. Her hair was black; it fell to her shoulders that had cropped layers, and a single white streak that followed all the way her side bang. She looked scared, her black eyes shook.

The boys circled her,

"Trying to escape?"

"Aftah four months of us you'se think you'se could escape?" Four months maybe she knows Colt?

"Hey! Leave her alone or you'll be answering to me." Oscar yelled at the boys, pulling back his coats to show a gun tucked in his trouser belt loop. They backed away but the girl ran to him, hiding behind him and gripped his sleeve.

"Let's scram! We'll get you'se later...Colt." Oscar stood there in shock. Colt, they said Colt. It has to be her! How many girls were named Colt? He took a shaky breath and turned around slowly. It was her!

"Is your name Colt?" he said shakily, afraid to show his excitement to the scared girl. She nodded. He couldn't hold it, he picked her up and hugged her. Squeezing, Oscar couldn't remember the last time her hugged her, smelled her sweet perfume.

"You're safe! I'se can't believe you're ok!" he put her down, but she just looked at him, confused. Why is she confused?

"Do I know you'se?" the girl looked at the boy who saved her. He was a foot taller than her and had dark short hair and dark brown eyes.

Oscar was in shock. How could she forget her brother, what had happened to her? She used to be the tough sister, the one who could punch him in the arm and laugh. He looked at her face, it had some bruises that were swelling down and some cuts on her arm. There was a cut in particular that he stared at for the longest time, carved into her right arm in small letters was the word _Delancy. _Colt noticed the boy staring at her arm and quickly covered it with her hand.

"Tt...thanks y...you." she manage to shake out of her mouth. She hadn't made any contact with anyone in years, except the boys in her prison and the master minds behind it all. Colt cocked her head, _he looks familiar but where have I seen him? _"Colt, you don't remember me?" he looked sad, no, disappointed. If he knew her he must know him. But where?

"I'm your brother. Oscar, your best friend. Remember?" he touched her face with his hand. She gently grabbed his hand and looked at it. His hand...it felt... Familiar, she knew his name somewhere but she couldn't remember.

"You'se look familiah but I can't remembah... Do you have a bruddah named-?"

"Morris." Colt's eyes widened. She heard those names before she could answer her hand interlocked with her so called brother.

"Where are we going?" she ask letting herself be dragged, he didn't answer. They walked until they reached a building, it had a great green gate inside were newspaper wagons and a ramp that led to a window with bars on it. They stopped, she stood looking at it. On the top it said World Distribution Center. The word _Home _popped into her head.

"You'se ok?" her brother asked

"Yeah, just... It looks familiar." Oscar smiled. She remembered something, maybe seeing more will help her. The two walked past the big window with bars and some boys gave her either looks of surprise, shock or undisrupted look that could be put into words. Oscar pulled her closer seeing how scared she looked. The walked up some steps and to a blacken door. Its paint chipped, and the hinged looked brand new, why?

Oscar opened the door and ushered his sister in. He put down the bracelet and picture. Colt looked around; the dining room and kitchen were connected and were painted a greenish sort of color. The white paint on the kitchen set was chipped and the sofa was torn a little. There was a counter that was a light green and hand barley anything on it. There were no stools for the counter. She looked at some of the pictures in the living room, two on the coffee table and about five or six on the wall.

Colt picked up the first one on the table. It had four people there, a portly man that had very short hair and beard stubble forming on his face. The man's arms were around two boys, Oscar, and another boy. He concluded it was Morris and her in the middle of them. Her arms crossed but a smile on her face. Colt looked at it, she looked so happy. The second one had her two 'brothers' and a toddler. They looked young, five or six; on the bottom it said 'The boys with Coltist.

"That was you. You were about two years when we took that picture." Oscar said putting his hand on her shoulder. Colt put the picture down at looked around. The door opened and Colt became started. She hid behind Oscar.

"Hey we're home! Hey Oscar who'se..." a man started but lost his words as he stared at the girl standing behind Oscar.

"Oscar who'se that?" Her other brother, Morris asked. He was slightly taller than his other brother and had a thin mustache that lightly covered his upper lip. His hair was slightly longer than her brother and had the same brown eyes.

"Guys, this is Colt. Our sister." he pulled Colt towards him and squeezed her shoulder. The two men looked at her, to each other, than back at the girl. The three men pulled her into a group hug, when they finally let go Oscar gave them the news.

"Guys, um she doesn't really remembah us. She has am-neez-yah. We need to help her regain her memory.." the three huddled near the counter. Colt tuned them out and looked around, then something caught her eye. On the table was a silver bracelet with a little locket on it. She walked over to it and picked it up, the boys and their Uncle looked at her, dare not to move. Colt loooked at the locket on the bracelet. It had a shamrock on the cover. Furring her eyebrows, she opened the locket to see a shamrock sewn into the locket's edges. In the middle was a emerald, it was small but shown brightly in her black eyes. She closed the locket and ran her fingers over the locket's cover.

"My locket! I haven't seen this since...How did you get this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in a while, I'm on vacation and i haven't gotten to write. But I finally finished this chapter! I hope you like it, BIG THANKS TO EG WINSTON FOR THE PRIVATE MESSAGE AND SUGGESTION. YOU ROCK.**

**DISCLAIMER:DON'T OWN THE NEWSIES JUST QUEENS, MIDTOWN AND COLT!**

* * *

><p><em>And 'round the world I'll beg my bread<em>

_Until my parents shall wish me dead._

_-Celtic Women_

* * *

><p>The air was warm, the sky hadn't reached dusk but in the dull drums of it. As I walked down the street, the number of people decrease and became vacant soon. This is strange, I thought to myself, why would a street become vacant and dead. Two blocks ago, it was lively but now there was nothing. I looked around thinking until someone wrapped the arms around my waist and drag me into an alley. A hand closed over my mouth, while another boy pulled the cork out of a bottle. The two put it in front of me and soon the world went blank.<p>

"Hey Colt, you'se up?" Morris shouted from down the hall. I looked around and realized that I was tangle in the cover and on the floor. "Perfect!" I muttered to myself, untangling the covers. I fumbled to the dresser. There was a bowl, a towel, hair ties and make-up, I may have forgotten a lot of things but I can clear remember hating to wear make up, and dresses. I pulled open the draw and found a pair of washed down levi jeans, a blue shirt and black suspenders. I let my hair down and put on the blower hat that hung on the wall. Not bad.

Oscar and Morris attempted to cook breakfast, again. "Damn, what died and went to hell?"the boys looked over and saw their sister, even now she looks like herself, her hair down, her jeans and the dark shirt. "Ah..boys?" she pointed to the stove, it started to produce flames,

"Shit!" they screamed as the tried putting it out, Colt laughed uncontrolably, once the flame was out, they turned to their sister. Her face red as a tomatoe and tears coming out of her eyes from laughing. They hadn't seen her smile since she came back. It was good, warm and inviting like the way a kiss felt.

"You'se know there is somethin different bout ya." Morris said smiling.

"Yeah, what's that?" Colt looked at them skeptically.

"Yoah easier to sneak up on" By that time Oscar had grabbed her by the waist and ran around the apartment, Colt laughing and screaming over his shoulder. It brought liveliness into the house again. The boys threw her onto the couch and tickled the living daylight out of her.

"Stop guys, Stop." Colt's mind triggered and brought her to a memory...

_The two goons dragged me out of my room and tied me to a chair. I squirmed to get free but it was no use, I was trap. _

_"Well look who decided to show up." a dark figure said. I looked around but there was no sign of the figure. The boy stepped out of the shadows and into the light. _

_"You'se know, yoah very difficult to handle... But I like that in a goil." he spun a knife on his fingers. I tightened._

_"Who in fucken hell are you'se?" I half asked, half screamed._

_"Someone you should be afrid of." by this time the boys had unloosen the ropes and I jumped up, punching the guy square in the jaw. Felt good too._

_"I'se think you'se need a lesson, let's see how tougf you'se are." he threw a punch at my stomach and I doubled over. He lunged at me but I moved away tripping him in the process. He ran at me and punched me in the cheek. I kicked him in the stomach and ran. Not thinking, his goons grabbed me and turned me towards him._

_"Good attempted but I'se got spies everewheah." he growled and punched me in the stomach so many __times, I blacked out because of it_.

Colt started to cry as she told her brothers to stop. It reminded her of the first night.

"Hey, Hey, Hey it's ok. We'se were just messin around. We'se didn't think you'se get that upset." Oscar soothed, rubbing her back. "I'se know. It's just, it reminded me of me first night there."

"Where?" Mortis said grabbing her hand.

"There..." the boys knew, they didn't know, the place had scared her that much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Colt's POV**

I looked at my brothers, they really did care about me, they comforted me, I haven't had that feeling in a while. Smiling at them, a shout came from down the stairs.

"Morris! Oscar! Get yoah asses down heah!"

"We better get going. Morris said holding out his hand for me to take. Pulling myself up we walked out of the apartment to the Distrubtion Center. We walked through a side door into the inside of the barred window, boys working inside stared at us as we pasted,which gave me a uncomfortable feeling. I sat in a chair nearby while my brothers started working. Wow, this is what the do all day, bundling up papers,must be boring and a drag.

"You guys must be having loads of fun!" I said sarcasm implanted in my voice, they looked at me.

"Ha, Ha, very funny! If you think its sooo fun, why don't you do our jobs instead?" Oscar said looking up from the paper, his hands slightly covered in ink.

"Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air." Morris lightly punched my in the chin. I smiled wishing I had remembered more than what I knew. Walking outside to the warm, early summer breeze I heard boys singing in the distances

"It's a fine life..." their voices louder then soft then loud again, it reminded me of some friends that were boys, who sang that exact tune, but I can't remember who they were exactly.

"Whatcha thinkin bout Colt?" Oscar came behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

"Those boiys they..." I started pointing towards the distance,but Morris cut me off

"The'yse do that every mornin. They're too chirpy." Morris contuinued. I giggled, this morning they were too chirpy.

We watched as the boy ran over towards us, Morris and Oscar shared a glance befor pushing me behind them. Through the crack that my brothers had made I saw a short boy, sniff the air,

"Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewager has backed up again!" he said in a strong Italian accent.

"Naw to rotten too be the sewaer... Must be da Delancy bruddahs!" a boy with a crutch said. Just listening triggered something in the back of her mind, a memory. It was clouded with little bits that werent complete.

"_Hey Colt! What's happenin?" said someone from behind_

_"Just thinkin bout that war with Queens. They always cause us trouble but for them to declare war, ... is just so stress."_

_The boy disappeared and I was now in a room with a boy in a cowboy hat, a muscular tan boy, I think his name was mush, a short Italian boy, my brothers and a handsome boy with bleached hair and two piercing blue eyes that I can melt in. I didn't understand what they were saying but it was a bout a war... Queens_!

"Yeah but I think you'se guy might wanna see our little...surprise for you'se." Oscar's voice crashed with my mind and pulled me away from the memory of clouds.

"And what kinda surprise is you'se guys have?" said a tall lanky boy, with bleached hair and piercing eyes. He held out a cane with a gold lion ontop.

"This surprise defiantly will interest you, Spot." Morris's words spilled out of his mouth as he reached behind and pulled me out of the shield they made. Boys stared at me, there eyes wide and mouths gaped. Whispers and shouts soon broke out, but the boy with the cane just stood there, his eyes cold and blue like a dark sea but widens with surprise and relived. When the noises of the boys got louder he put his hand up and silenced them, everyone stared, their eyes boring into mine.

"C-Colt, is that really you or am I dreaming." the boy said, he looked at my brother, than back at me. He stepped closer putting his face in front of mine. We were practically touching, he lifted my chin but I pushed him away.

"That's a little rude to do that to someone you don't know." his mouth gaped open, he looked at me. It scared

**Thrid person POV**.

Spot and Colt stood there, Spot was in shock and Colt was a mix of confused and anger at the boy with the cane. Spot couldn't belive what he had just heard, the girl of his dreams, the girl he loved had said she didn't know him. She went missing and after four months she comes back and doesn't know him. How? He thought how is that possible, Oscar and Morris claimed she was in New Jersey with her aunt for a month but they also had been acting skittish when she left, like they weren't telling us something.

"How do you not know him, you were in love with him.!" Racetrack, the Italian wise ass that was Spot Conlon's best friend and his second in command considering, Jack had passed away from the war with Queen and Manhatten and Brooklyn became one Bourgh because of it. Colt looked almost amused at what Racetrack had said to her. She, Colt Delancy, was in love with this arrogant pig that tried to kiss her the minute he meets her.

"Me? In love? With this...this arrogant pig that has no self respect? Ha, don't make me laugh!" Colt said simply befor turning away from the boys who had now started oohing at what Colt had said. The Delancys had walked Colt back inside before taking on last look at the boys, Spot turn around and shoved himself into the crowd, Race following him


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry that chapter 4 was bad and took a long time to update, i had writers block but luckily EG WINSTON had helped me get through it. A big tanks to Eg Winston! You rock**

**I am also excited to have gotten a review from Kristen Erin! She was my inspiration to start writiFitch fanfiction and her reviewing my work was a HUGE honor!'! Thanks also to everyone who reviewed. And look two chapters today! Yeah!**

* * *

><p><em>Siuil A Run(Come, come, come, O love,)<em>

_ shule, shule aroon(Quickly come to me, softly move)_

_ go succir agus, shule go kewn,(Quickly come to me, softly move)_

_Shule go durrus oggus aylig lume,(And safe for aye may my darling be)_

_-Celitic Women Siuil a run_

* * *

><p>"Spot! Spot! Conlon!" Race streamed throught the crowd of newsies who had ushered inside the D.C. Spot ignored his second and kept walking, but his name was still being called.<p>

"Conlon, Spot! Hey wait! Spot!" he stopped, letting Race bump into him and fumble to the ground. Spot flashed himself around, pointing his cane at Race, who used it as a leverage to get up from the cobblestone.

"What Race?" Spot spat, he wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened.

"Let's just talk bout all this instead of pushing it away like nothin even goddamn happened!" Race said brushing himself off. Spot just stared at him, his cold, blue eyes turned into a stormy sea, his mind wondering with thoughts.

"There ain't nothin to tawk about! She doesn't know us, less remembah us! She called me an arrogant pig for godsake! She don't love me no more and I'se fine with that!" Spot practically screeched at his Italian friend, his eyes began to tear but he pushed them out. He was the Fearless leader of Brooklyn, he never cried! Never! Even when his supposed "goil" left him to be with her aunt. Even when Jack was shot down under a Brooklyn street lamp, even when he found out that he was now the Fearless leader of Brooklyn and Manhatten, he never cried. Now his eyes had something serious to cry for. His goil, his companion who was as tough and mean, that had hard black eyes that could kill a person, who was just a hard as him, even her goddam smile could make his stone eyes break, and his cold heart melt. But that was the old Colt.o Now she didn't remember him, he had lost her.

"Spot, I'm tawking to you'se as a friend. Not your second in command, sit." Race put his hands on his shoulder and shoved him to the ground.

A single tear, clear and pure as heaven itself, had shedd from his eye and down his cheekbone. He wiped it away with his sleeve as he looked at the cigarette that had been offered to him. It's burning center was hot and warm just like Colt.

"I'se love her Race. More than anyone, maybe even more then Brooklyn herself! But she don't have the same feeling for me. Me goil has left me but I'se can't leave her! I'se love her too much." Spot almost sobbed. Almost! Even though his girl was slipping away, he still had to show he was the cold hearted leader everyone feared and respected.

Colt had spent the entire rest of the day helping her brothers, she stacked the news papers into piles for the boys, helped bundle the papers for the wagon and even help with the wagon' wheel when it broke off. Even though her arms had felt sore from the work her mind wasn't on the soreness it was on the boy she had encountered this morning. He looked almost too shock she didn't remember him, when his blue eyes had turn from soft and caring as a river to confused and cold in a single breath. He, in her mind, had looked familiar, excepcally when the Italian boy had said she was in love with him. It replayed in her head the intire day, the stillness when she pulled away from him, the confused look his eyes and body showed, the boy saying she was I love with him, to when she finally left him. His mouth gapping open and his eyes twinkling with tears. She herself had shedd on tear, only one. Why would she? She didn't know him, did care to or want to. He just wanted to kiss her there, in front of everyone, when she barely knew her. Talk about rude!

After the sun had kissed the horizon, Colt walked up the steps of the Distribute Center to the apartment above, walked into the apartment, down the hallway to her room, opened the door and flopped on the cushiony but lumpy mattress, letting her soar arms and shoulders rest. The room's greenish color blended with the horzion's sun kiss orange, pink and yellow, turning the room into a water color painting that someone could stare at for hours and never get tired of it. Colt thought about today's events befor finally drifting off into a happy, monument dream.

_The boy looked at me and smiled, his shirt beside him and him suspenders hugged his shoulders and admins. His beached hair matted down to his skull and neck with water, his eyes glistened and twinkled like a black blue sky. I melted, it was beautiful, he was beautiful. Moving a strand of hair he put his hand on my cheek and moved pushed me gently to the sandy ground of the Brooklyn beach. The sun bordered around him, he looked like a god. He was and he was all mine. I laughed as he looked at me. Bending down, he pulled his face to mine and our almost touching, his breathing became heavy and his cheat vibrated agaist mine. "Kiss me Spot Conlon." he pulled his face towards me and-_

"Colt! It's time to get up, time for another workin day!" Oscar's voice rang through the corridor hallway. My beautiful dream pushed itself away and reality flooded. Pushing myself up I tried to replay the dream but only came in a wisp of memory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay I had no motivation to write and when I did I couldnt write! But I'm back and I am ready to start! This chapter is a monument flash back! Can't tell you why though but try and figure it out!**

* * *

><p><em>It must have been a month or was it two months or some number of months i had been in this hellhole of a place. Nothing to do, no be to see except Mikey and his carrier Pain, but other to that nothing. Well I think that also the fact I'm tied to a bed, kinda helps the boredom even more so.<br>_

_reeeek!  
><em>

_What do you want?" I snapped at the guy in the doorway. He was roughly about 6'4. I could take him. He looked at me, smirking widely, he walked over pulled out the bonds and hauled me up.  
><em>

_Gentle, gentle! Don't ruin the entertainment." I said sarcastally. The boy didn't chuckle, his faced stoned. Not a humor type of person.  
><em>

_Where are we going?" I asked trying to resist the pull of the boy. "Where do you think!" his voice bounced and shattered the walls. He never turned his face to me but the fact being he was tough as nails and has no symphy for anyone, his voice reflected him very well.  
><em>

_e pushed open a door and hurdled me in. Darkness swirled around me, except for the circle of light I stood under. Rustling movement bounced of walls and into my ear,  
><em>

_Ahhh our entertainment has arrived!" a voice boomed from the darkness. I twirled around and saw nothing but the darkness. A blinding light flicked on and blinded me.  
><em>

_ulling away my arm from my eyes I looked around to see boys in stands surrounding me. Standing at the center with a smirk, was Mikey. I gazed at him. What the hell in the devils land was he doing._

_Gentlemen I, Pain McClaire, give you the honor of presenting our entertainment...Colt Delancy!" he bellowed to the crowd of newsboys. Roars, cheers, shouts, curses filled the arena. My blood boil, and curled at the sound of these bastards. They don't know who there messing with. And I'm gonna give Mikey something to smirk about. I lungded at him.  
><em>

_Well it seems that Colt is a little overwhelmed at the moment." he screamed at them as a gripped the cage that fell out of no where.  
><em>

_What the hell Boyce! What is this?" I hissed at him. He walked over to me at pointed diagonally up. Mikey! He nodded to us and Pain left. _

_Now let's get this fuckin show on he road!" he screamed, the boys roared excitedly. I looked around for any exit, the dorors were locked and guarded and there weren't any windows in sight. I looked up as the cage lifted. Looking around an boy about roughly two feet taller then me and had the eyes of a murderous villain looked into me, boring holes in my chest.  
><em>

_...the first one of the two to grab the knife up there and kill..." Pains voice drowned into my thoughts and left. The knife! I can not only kill this son of a newsie but I have the aiming ability to throw it right at Mikey at hit him. Perfect. A buzzing sound soon went off and I ran like hell.  
>There was a pile of crates that went up to a platform one fourth of the way there, I jumped onto the first crate and started to climb it. The other boy had a delay reaction and started climbing as well. Sweat beaded down my back and my hand started to get weary but with the luck and strength I had I got to top first and started running. Blades fell down and I stopped on my heels the blade almost reaching my face. I looked down to the crates an saw the boy gaining. <em>

_od if I die, I want you to watch over my brothers. _

_ ducked under the blades and I army crawled towards the other side. If you think this was easy try doing it without getting kill, in heavy boots, a freakizode newsie gaining, boys watching me everywhere and putting weight on my ribs, you must have lived a cushy life! Pushing myself up from the floor I clutched my stomach and starting staggering towards edge of the platform. Jumping down from the platform I landed with a cracking soun. Shit! I think i broke my ankle! I can't wait to throw that knife into that bastard Mikey's heart. I looked straight ahead, the knife! Thank you god! Unfortuately God doesn't like to help me a lot because some idiot pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the ribs.  
><em>

_Bastard!" I screamed at him, getting up and bit him on the hand as he tried to connet his hand with my cheek. He drew back and screamed as I ran from him. I laughed, he looked tough but actually wasn't! Prissy! After jumping over obsticaks and dodging the priss the knife was hanging from a string ontop of a wall of glass. I looked at it and found the side with holes for climbing.  
>Putting my feet and my hands in the hole I started to climb.<br>_

_Get back down there bitch!" Pain screamed, obviously they were getting nervous. Mikey though looked...pleased! Why on god given earth would he be please that I am winning? I drew my eyes away from them and kept climbing. Right foot, right hand, left foot, left hand, that was my pattern. I looked down seeing how high I was. I looked back at Mikey and Pain, who were both smiling as the made a curtly nod. I shook them off and reached my hand for the next hold. It wasn't there and I had lost my balence. Dangling from my one hand boys laughed as I screamed.  
><em>

_Give up sweetheart?" pain screamed at me and the boys became a sea of roaring laughter but soon became dead silent as I grabbed hold of another hole and climbed. It became a shock wave that roared itself to every boy there. I hauled my self to the top and grabbed the knife. Every looked from me to Mikey to me to Pain to Mikey again. I look at them.  
><em>

_"Mikey Boyce, I give the great honor of being kill by yours truly me!" I screamed at him. I slowly lifted the knife and in one swift motion started to throw it but someone screamed something...  
><em>

_"Now!" and a whizing sound piercing the barrier of quiet and natural and to roaring of laughing.  
><em>

_"Ow!" I yelped pulling the dart from my upper arm.  
><em>

_"What the he...'' I started but blacked out. Next thing I knew I could vaguely see Mikey, Pain and some of there goons over me, then I saw one of Pain's whore patching my stomach and my ankle. I blacked out. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya! I know it's been a while! I just moved from NY USA to Londan UK. Although its a great thing for a young writer to be in different surroundings I missed my friends and my boyfriend. I had a mini depression and my English school gave me lotta HOMEWORK! But now I'm back. Another chapter will be up later.**

* * *

><p>Who cares if you diagree<p>

You are not me

Who made you king of anything

So you dare tell me who to be

Who died

And made you King of Anything

-King of Anything by Sar Bareilles

* * *

><p>I must have been a complet idiot going to the market alone. Why? Because Spot fuckin Conlon bodies keep following me and won't leave me be. I swear I must have turned around about five times and told the to piss off and go to hell. I swear when I find Conlon I'm gonna make sure he never has kids and goes to...<p>

"Hey Colt!" someone screamed

"Hey Race!" I screamed at the Italian that came jogging behind. Durning the week I've been back I started remembering names and other small crap. Race was one of my best friend befor I urr...will say um...put away from my family and friends. He made me laugh and apparently was the one that introduced my to the Ego of Brooklyn(which is Spot). When he told me that I socked him in the shoulder. I laughed so hard that day I had almost passed out.

"So what's up?" I asked as he came closer. He held out a piece of paper. Conlon your really getting on my nerves!

"Oh God!" I sighed starting to turn around. Race grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"Hey! Ho! Hey! Listen, I'se know that your annoyed but.."

I am!

"I'se really think you'se should give him a chance 'cause I'se know that both you'se and Spot's bodies are getting pretty tired of following you around all day."

"Yes I am! Why in hell can't he get it through that Ego head of his...I don't like him I will nevah like him and if he wants to have his little bodies do nothing all day then go right ahead! Cause he isn't getting anywheah with this!" I practically screamed at him. Race by that time had took his hands off my shoulders and slapped the note on my basket.

"Just in case you'se wanna know." he stated defeated. Turning himself around, hands in pocket he disappeared into the crowd. I looked at the note.

"Bastard..bitch...annoying big headed arrogant Ego factory..." I muttered to myself walking away but stop looking back at the crowd then to the note, i sighed. I walked over to a bench in front of a bookstore, setting the basket down I opened the note. Three words were written on it.

_Meet me at 9:00_

**Spot's POV**

Race shoved his way through the crowd into the alley. Me, Hot Pockets, Shadow and Ace ha**d **hidden in watching Colt in the market.

"So..." I started as he leaned agaisnt the wall of the alley, his cigar now hanging out of his mouth.

"So.." he said through the cigar.

"Cut the bullcrap! Tell me what happened. Did she take the note?" I urged at him, trying to keep a good poker face.

"Alright, she got pissed about the bodies and then she said she don't like you'se. I shoved the note at heah and did that curiosity trick that will make heah read the-"

"Hey Spot! Looks like the trick worked." Shadow said peering his head out of the alley cutting Racetrack off.

"Conlon could you be more specific!" Colt screamed in frustration to the air. I snicker and smiled. She mighted have lost her memory but I know that her curiosity always gets the best of her. Hopefully Pitbull had put the note at her apartment. At least I know one thing...Oscar and Morris got her out of the house.

**General POV**

Colt had been reading the note all the way back to her house, getting yelled at by people she bumped into.

_Meet me at 9:00_

Why the hell would Conlon put at time but not tell her where? Abvously he is trying to be the bastard he is by trying to go on a stupid date with her. Colt climbed to the steps to the door when she saw another note attached to the door.

_At Medda's_

I swear Spot your getting really annoying Colt thought as she walked into the apartment where she was greeted by Oscar with no shirt and both lounging on the couch.

"Ahhh! Its a scaring sight...Oscar...with no shirt!" Colt screamed sarcastically. Oscar rolled his eyes, Morris on the other hand, cackled.

"Ha ha very funny!" Oscar said throwing a pillow at his sister, who dropped the basket and caught the pillow.

"How was the market?" Morris asked grabbing the basket and walked towards the kitchen.

"Crowed" Colt said over sighing the syllable. Colt leaned agaist the table reading both notes.

"Oooo it looks like our sis got herself a date..." Oscar said grabbing the note from Colt who attempted to get the note back.

"From none other then Spot Conlon." Morris finished. The ran in circles around the table.

"Shut up and give me the fricken note back!" Colt screamed at them. Unfortunate they didn't.

"What's the magic word?" they taunted.

"Please?" they lowered the note to her grip but kept the smiles on there faces.

"What?" she asked sitting in a chair, her hands on the notes.

"Aren't you going?" Morris asked, both brothers lost there smirks to be replaced with consirn looks.

"No, why?" Colt looked back at the note, then to her brothers.

"Because I think you might wanna give him one chance. He may be a arrogant pig head but he's still a person and beside he might not be soo bad." Morris said. Colt looked at them. As much as she hated to admitt it they were right. Haha she thought, they weren't no way was I spending a night with that pig head.

"I'm...not going."

They smiled


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Soon I notice the two chapters I put up didn't get reviews. Boo! But I understand because I thought it was kinda bad too but don't worry this is better. **

**Thanks too all my reviewers _and to EG WINSTON FOR HER MESSAGE TO HELP ME!Love you guys_**

**_Long live Colt_**

**_OHHHH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! I would really pay attention next...three chapters because they are all connected. If you have ideas for thstories message more whatever you want because I'm open for them!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love isn't something you find on a map,<em>**

**_Or in a store,_**

**_It is found by destiny _**

**_Because destiny knows when love can be found._**

**_-J.E. MAGIC_**

* * *

><p>Spot, Race and some of the Manhatten and Brooklyn newsies that close to the two boys were there. Race had them all sit at the bar drinking while Spot paced back and forth around the tables waiting for Colt to get there.<p>

"Hey Spot, calm down. Your gonna build a trench in da floor befor she gets heah." Race said placing a hand on his shoulder. He knew how scard and nervous he was but if he didn't pull his act together now how would he act when Colt got here.

"I know Race. I'm just...norvous. What if she doesnt talk to me or do anything except wait for it to be over?" Spot said, the nervousness shook from his mouth.

"Knowing her aftah a while she'll hafta tawk to ya if she wants time going fastah."

**Colt's POV**

I'm gonna kill Spot, then I'm gonna kill Race and finally I'll kill my brothers for putting me in this stupid dress then making me go on this stupid date with friggin Conlon. I swear they'll all be dead by morning.

**Spot's POV**

"Yo Conlon!" one of my boidies, Killer, whistled which meant Colt was within a couple of feet near Medda's. At that time Race shoved everyone towards the back behind the red velvet curtain so they could see.

_Breath Conlon, breath. It will all be ok._

**General POV**

Colt looked at the gigantic theater that stood before her...okay maybe not that big, like the distribution center big...maybe big but not Pulizter size big. It had a big sign that read Medda on it. She stared at the door, thinking she could turn back now. Looking back at the dark sky, the stars twinkled and winked at her. She stared at them then back at the door. I'm gonna kill my brothers.

Taking a breath, Colt rasped her knuckles on the door, her chairs being bumped behind it the door opened to revile...Racetrack?

Race looked at Colt, she was beautiful...her brothers defiantly had some part in this. He held out his hand, and Colt willingly took it. Pulling her through the doors he lead her into the theatre. Colt took the time to notice the boys behind the curtain near the stage. These guys are idiots!

"Stay here." Race instructed and sauntered off, which made Colt do nothing but stand there and wait.

Conlon was near the other side of the theater waiting for Race to give him the signal to go out there. _What if she leaves before I get to her? What if she doesnt talk to me?_ More thoughts pondered Spot's mind, he stood there, swimming in his own thoughts before Race came loping over.

"Race this was a bad idea. Why can't we just tell her that I meant some other time and go play poker with the guys. That's a good plan lets go!" Spot turned to leave but Race grabbed him and made him stay there.

"Look Conlon, youse are bettah den ta. Youse got her to fall in love with youse once youse an do it again." he peped to him.

"Yea but last time she at lasted showed some emotion and love to me, now she's just as cold and stone as me!" Race stared at Spot who looked at Colt, sighing. He nodded.

Fixing his shirt he started towards his girl...well when she realized it. Half way there he stopped when he saw how pretty she looked.

She wore a white dress that was strapless, flowing past her legs and down to her ankles. The dress had no pattern but had a white cloth tied around middle and looked to be tied around the back in a bow. Her hair was curled and had the two pieces of it pulled back Athens style, her white streak hung loosely on the side of her face. Her eyes were black as night and were complemented by the eyeliner and the light black eyeshadow on her eyes. Her skin was sun kissed but his eyes laid on once again the word Delancy carved into her right arm. He wondered about that and wondered if he should ask about a deep breath Spot slowly made his way to her.

Colt looked around until her eyes fell on Spot, he actually cleaned up pretty good and actually looked...handsome.

Just a little bit!

His sandy blonde hair was slicked back in a way that Race had his. He work a dark blue checkered shirt and black trousers. His cane hung out on his belt loop, the gold tip glistened and shone brightly in the somewhat dimly lit place. He actually looked really good and Colt though she was became attracted to him but she shook the feeling of as he approached her.

"Hey..." Spot said staring right into her dark black eyes, she stared right into his blue grey eyes. They both bored into each other. That's ironic two very cold hearted people with icy stared eyes looking at each other and not! Yes not! Having one turn away on fear.

"Hi"" Colt said in a whisper.

"Care to sit?" Spot offered her a chair and Colt sat down. Spot sat opposite of her and for ages the didn't converse a word.

**Race's POV**

Well this is great. He got her to sit and they don't talk. Great just great! Spot needs to say something or else Colt will do one of two things a) she will sit there for hours uncomfortably or b) get up and leave.

"What are we gonna do?" Killer asked, looking at Mush,who was happy to accompany us considering he knew what to do.

"I'se don't know, but they need ta talk and soon."

I swear to god talk because you are killing us!

**Colt's POV**

How long we sat there must have been an enternty because Spot hadn't said anything and I could tell just by staring at his eyes that he was nervous. I wish I could talk but I didn't know what to say. But finally he spoke.

"So...did youse get your memory back?" now that was the stupidest question.

"What do you think Conlon?" I said half sarcastically half annoyed. All I wanted to do was get the hell outta here.

"I'se was just askin." he said putting his hands up in mockingly defense.

"Well Conlon if this is all your gonna do I'm leavin!" I exclaimed, pushing the chair agaist the floor and started to walk away. I could hear the Spot did the same and felt a strong hand grab my wrist.

"No wait!" was that...panick in his voice. This I had to laugh at because I had heard stories of Conlon and how he was a fearless leader, with eyes of stone and could hid all his emotions. But I never would have thought that he would show this type of emotion, even to me!

Spot looked at me and then attempted to lead me away from the door but I stood my ground.

"Colt, come on, just one thing and I promise I'll let youse go. Please?" he pleaded. I looked at the door then at him. I was tempted to ripp from his grip and go home but I sighed and let him leaded me away from the door.

We reached the middle of the theater and stood upon on a dance floor.

"Why are we-" I started but Spot put his finger to my lips.

"Justt trust me." he stated.

Spot raised his hand in the air and intertwined it with mine. He put his other hand on my waist, at first I hesitated but he gave me a look of trust and I let him set his hand on my waist. Placing a hand on his shoulder and another on his side we stood there for a second.

A piano came on and Spot started to dance with me in his arms. At first we just had our feat move in squares basically in a waltz but soon he started to spin me around and get a little more energy into the dance.

"I didn't know youse could dance." he said as I turned around.

"Me niether." I said. I actually was having a good time. I smiled making him smile back.

**Spot's POV**

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I did something I knew that could make her happy and now I was closer to her then ever. I twirled her, spun her and danced with her for what seemed like ever. But I stopped her as we were coming to a strong point in the Irish song, a song I knew she was very familiar dancing to. I looked into her eyes. They were sparkling from the laughter and smiling and her face was lit like a candle. I pulled my hand up to her check and caresses her cheek.

"Hold still." I whispered, putting my index and thumb between her chin. Leaning my head towards her I made my face come closer to hers, our faces practically touching. Closing my eyes I leaned in for her lips and...

Got smacked

"You arrogant pig. I can't believe you!" she screamed at me taking off towards the door. I rubbed my cheek and watch her leave.

_I blew it big time._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I know this is short but very important, flashback, unknown characters and some emotion from Colt but I know thateveryone is thinking WHEN THE HECK IS SHE GONNA GET HER MERMORY BACK? WHEN WILL SHE RELIED SHE LOVES CONLON AND WHO WERE THE KIDS THAT KIDNAPPED HER? All will be answered soon promise**

**I also saw Newsies on BROADWAY! I know soo exciting!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>I loved you so much. You would never be able to figure out how many times I think of you and cry. Your smile brings me to smile bever even in the sadess times, your cheer lights the faces. Your teeth twinkle and shine as bright as the moon and makes everyone stare in wonder. Your eyes are the reason I love you. Your eyes may be black as the devil's soul itself buit there is no darkness for I see the light in your eyes. I see what power can bring to it. You lovedLoveland I loved you so much. The word indescribable means to have no description but in my mind it means you. You are my girl, one of kind, nobody can compare to you. I love you! I love you! But how much do you love me?<em>

_I stared at the note and realized how much I really loved him, I wish I could hug him now but I can't and I regret it! I want to cherish his embrace, his warmth, his smell but all is lost now but it will grow again. I stared at the note then wrote four words:_

_I love you Spot._

* * *

><p>I ran out of that place faster than Spot knew. I can't believe he just kissed me! He tried to kiss me! That boorish, brainless, arrogant, bitch of a leader attempted to kiss me! I ran out of Medda and on to the quiet streets of Manhatten. The street lights dimly lit the streets and the stars luminiated the sky.<br>I after running about a block or two I slowed into a walk, then to a swift stop. Tears rolled downy cheeks and fell off to the summer warm cobbstone.  
>The Distrubtion Center came into view and I took no time to even look around before rushing inside.<p>

**Unknown POV**

We silently watched as Colt made her way into the apartment building, followed by the sound of a door slam. Huh, looks like the King of Brooklyn can't keep his girl. I smile drew from my face. Just wait Conlon, just wait. You better cherish your little girl now because your never gonna see her again.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Colt I...I don't know how to say this but you know that I love you, right?"**  
><strong>_

_"Of course, why?" _

_"Well I...I um..."_

_"Yeah..." I pulled out the box in my pocket and placed it in her hand._

_"Spot..."_

_"Just open it."_

_"Spot...it's...it's beautiful! I love it." she stared at the ring in the box. It was a hope ring, it had sliver and had in graving on it and a tiny diamond placed exactly in the middle. _

_"Here." I slipped it on her finger._

_"It's a hope ring. It symbolizes how much I'se love you'se. When ever were apart it keeps your hope for me heah."_

* * *

><p>Spot shot opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. "The ring!"<p>

At Colt's apartment.

Colt stirred as she shot up from the dream. It was very, very vivid. It didnt feel like a dream more of a...memory. It made her heart pound and ach.

"The ring!"

That morning.

I walked into Brooklyn feeling...odd. No surprised...I think. I had a dream that made me curious about Spot and my past. Most dreams actually all dreams I've been having had to do with Spot. It made more and more curious about my feelings for Spot. I mean a week ago I had been found by my brothers, met Spot and then two days ago Spot and me went on a 'date',as my brothers called it, tried to kiss me and I ran out. But after the almost potential kiss I felt more intrigued and curious for him. He acts as if he is the King of Everything and knows everything but the way he acts towards me makes me wonder about him. I haven't been able to get him out of my head, and now all I want to do is just ask him about these dreams and get him outta my head.  
>I reached the lodging house and opened the door. Barely anyone was home but they were all probably out selling. I walked into the main room, then walked to the foot of the stairway, and decided to climb them. After I got to the third of fourth step I heard voices.<p>

"Spot our best bet right now is to do nothing." said a voice

"Look Race, the more we act like this isn't happening the more they attack." Spot's voice echoed in my ears. Who are they talking about? What's going on? My curiosity got the best of me and almost possessed me to walk up the stairs to the room. But the minute I reached the top I ran into to burly boys,

"Hey!" he screamed. The boy had flat, brown hair, brown eyes and a scar going down his cheek templet to his chin.

"Well what have we'se got heah Scar? Looks like a goil is trying ta spy on Conlon." oh shit!

"Well Booker I think we'se bettah take heah ta Spot." I attempted to run but the one, Scar, grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed, trying to wriggle free of the grip but got nowhere. The boys bursted into the room.

"Hey Spot, we found a goil heah. We think she might be a spy." Scar explained and set me down.

"Hey Spot. I was wondering if I could talk to you." I looked around, "Alone." I stated to him. Spot nodded his head and Race and the two boys left. Spot leaned against the table trying to cover something behind him.

"Shoot."

"Do you have dreams?" I asked. He looked at me blankly, not comprehending what I asked.

"Let me rephrase. Do you have dreams about...me?" Spot's face turned from blank to surprise and I wouldn't blame him. All I have done to him was dis him off but now I'm actually coming close to him. That's surprising for sure.

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you?" I asked, urgency hung in the air around us. It was silent for a few minutes before either of us spoke.

"Yes and no." I cocked my head to the side. He grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room. We walked out of the Lodging house and down the streets of Brooklyn.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to break from his grip. It failed.  
>We walked down about four or five blocks before reaching the Brooklyn docks. They were deserted except for some of the workers, unloading crates. The sky was clouded and seafuls occupied them, the water was a murky ocean that could swallow someone whole and show nothing below. The air was moist and warm. It looked just like from my dream. Spot lead us over to some crates and sat down. I looked around, taking in more of the scene.<p>

"You know.." I started. "This looks really similar to my dream. Except..." I wondered off.

"Cept what?" Spot urged using his hands for me to contuine.

"You...you gave me a ring. A hope ring." Spot sat up and dug into his pocket and pulled out something. He held it in the light."I always carried it on me when you went missing. I always had hope with this ring." he explained. My brows fell down as I grabbed the ring from my back pocket. I held both rings together and they appeared to gleam in the light and twinkle like a star. Tears wallowed inside of me.

Unknown POV  
>Spot, you my friend are the most gullible person I ever met. You honestly think she'd fall for you she's not even yours, not your Colt. God! Your so stupid but it makes my plan so much better. The harder you fall the harder you'll crumble.<p>

"Ain't that right...Colt?"

* * *

><p>Oooo Cliff hanger! I knew this would either confuse you or surprise you!<p>

Next chapter soon!


	11. 11:Part 1:Docks,Enemys,tears and water!

**Hey people! So i split this chapter into two, yes TWO, parts this part is kinda small but it really makes an impact in the story and things are about to get intresting. Shout out to my loyal review and you know who you are. Sorry I didn't write it because its late and im rushing so on with the story!**

**Also! I know the story getting a little off topic but I have big BIG plans ok!**

**Disclamier: do not own newsies! **

**I saw Newsies on brodway. AMAZING, BUT THE STORY IS A LITTLE OFF! NO SARAH TO ALL THE SARAH HATERS!**

* * *

><p>Tears wallowed inside of me.<p>

Spot jumped up and slide down off the crate on the pier and onto the deck below. Colt interlocked hands with Spot and jumped down.

"Well, well, well look who it is, da Great Spot Conlon." Spot's eyes flickered with hatred and turned to stone. He plastered a cold face and turn towards the boy.

**Colt's POV**

They looked familiar but I just couldn't tell who they were. That voice...sounded familiar but I could see the boy clearly or his buddies behind them. Their faces were hidden by black covered hoods and black clothing. If they took the hoods off I may be able to recognize him but the voice was just all too familiar.

**Spot's POV**

Have you ever just done something and couldn't be able to explain it afterward? I think I just experience that because before I could even comprehend what just happened I dropped my cane and my slingshot and dove into the water after the startled Colt into the murky water.

**Colt's POV**

The water was deadly, cold and felt like it dragged me down farther and farther. I tried desperately to swim up if I knew how to swim, I mean I know how to swim I just can't, like my legs and my body can't move. I squirmed upward but didn't get anywhere and felt my head getting lighter and lighter and lighter and my body felt numb. I breathed in water and filled my lungs. The bitter, salt clutching my lungs and pulling me into a black oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? on a scale of 1 to 10? 10 being the best! R and R<strong>


	12. 11:Part 2:Kisses and the star that fell!

**_Hey Guys! Part two of the chapter is up! Yeah! I was really excitaed to get this up on the site and i can't wait for you guys to read it!_**

**_IMPORTANT NOTICES: The quote that Colt says in the WareHouse Room is by John Keast, The beginnings are flash back and the star falling myth is by yours truley, ME! Next chapter is going to be the UNKNOWN POV alone and your going to find out alot about the War with Queens! _**

**_Thanks for all the Reviews!_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

><p><em>Spot, love, Oscar, Morris, Uncle Weas family, Race friend, Mikey hatred, Pain cruel, Queens war, Brooklyn home, Spot...Spot... Spot.<em>

_Rooftop_

_"You know, Brooklyn got a king but I'se need a queen to run with me."_

_Home_

_"Oscar, Morris I think I'm in love."_

_Street_

_"Hand closed over my mouth, while another boy pulled the cork out of a bottle. The two put it in front of me and soon the world went blank."_

_Warehouse, table_

_"Screaming don't do much sweetheart." pain rushed through me as tears ran down my face and I looked at the word on my arm_

_Delancy_

_Room_

_"Spot just remember that it wasn't your fault Jack got shot. I know that he took that bullet because he knew that I loved you."_

_DC_

_"Hey! Come on! Come on! Stop yer daydreaming and get going."_

_I fixated on the wagon when something slid under next to me. "Conlon here." I banged my head._

_Warehouse, Room_

"_Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one."_

_Warehouse._

_And just with one drug I was gone, out, never to see, love, remember who I was. Remembering didn't save me but love did._

_Pier_

_"Kiss me Spot Conlon." _

_"Kiss me Spot Conlon." _

_"Kiss me Spot Conlon." _

_"Kiss me Spot Conlon." _

**Spot's POV**

_I never once saw Colt so, peaceful, quiet, fragile. Her breathing was light and I couldn't tell if she was even human, she felt more like an angel that fell from heaven. I never in all my life loved anybody like her, she was my Colt, my Colt and I would do anything for her. _

_"Kiss me Spot Conlon" I remembered her saying back when we were star crossed lovers. I closed my eyes and leaned into her, her breath gentle, her lips slight blue from lack of air and the cold. I leaned in for her and pressed my lips on top of hers. It's that kiss ... the one you lose yourself in. You realize that you don't want to kiss anyone else and that you are in love; the world around you disappears except you and that person._

_I love you Colt Delancy._

**Colt's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and there was a strong, handsome, amazing, lovable boy kissing me. His eyes fluttered open from kissing and went to draw back but I wouldn't let him.

"Spot!" I grabbed his neck and kissed him again. His hands wrapped around my lower back and mine against his neck. We kissed smiling.

My mother always said that when you kiss someone, a real kiss, the kiss that tells you that you are with the one, a star falls from the heavens and lands on the eyes of your lover. The story my mother said was true, Spot's eye had a sparkling twinkle to it, and I could feel it. I hadn't felt him in so long I couldn't stop.

We pulled away, our breathing heavy. Our foreheads touched and we smiled at each other. Moments passed, hours could have passed, days could have passed and we were frozen in time, staring at each other, our eyes twinkling with the stars that fell.

Unkown POV

I hate you Spot Conlon!

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO? Was it good? Bad? Suprising? Exciting! If you didn't really understand this chapter i will Summarize:<strong>

**Colt D. became unconscious when she drowned at the pier. Spot brought her back to the Brooklyn Lodging House. While Spot waits for her to wake up, COlt has many flash backs tht ring her memory back while she's sleeping, and wakes up to the warm, sweet kiss of Spot Conlon! There, they share a powerful kiss that symbolizes how much they love and miss each other! Unknown POV now has a burning hatrd for Spot Conlon!**

**Who is the Unknown POV? Hmmm, you'll have to find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Get um!" a pink smoke came outta nowhere and surrounded us. Coughing we tried to find the voice but boys started to fall down on the ground, unconscious. "Don't breath the air it's riged! Race screamed fast and stopped breathing the air. The four of us stood near each other, looking for the voice but could see passeed the pink smoke. Soon my boys, Race and the delancies started dropping like flies. I looked around, there wasn't anything insight as far a the pink smoke. i ran through the fog, hoping to find the bastards.

"Damn you! Come on out!" I howled as my legs became numb, i dropped to my knees, then onto my stomach. My eyes drooped, becoming as heavy as lead. Everthing started becoming fuzzy, and I felt oddly sleepy. the last thing I saw was Colt's eyes. Black.

**Colt's** **POV**

My eyes shot open when I heard a creeking from outside the door.

_That's funny, I thought I lock the door?_

Rapidly rising from the bed, I shuffled to the door. Taking a deep, long assuring breath, I unlocked the door and pulled it open with all my might, finding nothing in the hallway. I stepped out of the room and looked around, I could have sworn I heard something...must have been nerves. Shrugging the noise off I turned around into the room but instead of returning into bed, I was in shock to find ten or twelve strong looking, brute boys in my room. There was one boy in the middle, the control panel of the boys, his black eyes twinkled mischievously and a smirk rose on his lips. Standing on either side of him were two tall, tan, muscular boys. One held a coil of rope and the other held a cloth rage, stretching it out and coiling it back vigorously. Most of the other boys behind them had smirks plastered on them and blocked off any exits. My heart pounded and my head vibrated furiously.

"Hello Baby." The control panel boy said. His voice was low, deep and had the similarity of Mickey's voice only a lot lower.

He snapped his fingers and three boys, the rope, the rage and another boy who looked like he was the two other boys combined, in strength of course, slowly walked towards me. I have to get outta here and get to Spot! I attempted to run for the door but two boys blocked it, I stiffled a scream and ran the other way towards the windows, but boys blocked it, pushing me back towards the boys. I circled around myself, looking for any sign of hope but none came. Then a pair of brutal hands pushed me towards the boy control, I elicited a scream as the boy stocky, muscular arm deftly snaked around my waist and formed a vice grip.

MidNight or Boy control's POV

I snaked my arm around Colt's waist and formed a vice grip on her, making sure she does not escape. I hauled Colt over to Bandit and he attempted to bind the bitche's wrist. Of course she elicited a screamed, kicking and bucking.

"Get off of me! Get off of me! Get off of me!" she screamed, her legs kicking violently and her arms flailing.

"Knock it off you dumb broad of a bitch!" I screamed at her but she gave no heave. I looked around the room and found a table in the corner, I smirked as I pushed her into various boys who pushed her towards the desk brutally, Match, grabbed her and wrest her into his grips and onto the desk. Charlie, pinned down her bucking legs, Match and Nightmare took her shoulders and upper arms. Her spasm body moved vibrantly under the boy's weight, she screamed but it was only a muffled when I placed a hand on her lips. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shut them as tightly as possible. I pulled my hand away from her as Bandit binded her wrist together and I took her off the desk and threw her at Striker, who pulled her into his clutches and tried the cloth to her mouth.

Colt's POV

I bite down hard on the cloth that tied around my mouth. The boy who's clutches I was in picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. The boys cheered and carelessly walked out the door, smirking victoriously. I kicked agaist the boy as we walked out of the lodging house. I bucked and attempted to wriggle from the boy's oily grip. They hooted and hollered in the streets, excited on their capture. We walked the streets of Brooklyn, and came across a old pub that had dimly ligniting and boozed characters inside. Chilled traveled up my spine as we made our way into the bar. Men and young boys who were there stared at us newsies, mostly me, as we made our way to the back of the pub.

Midnight's POV

Music filled the dusk filled air, the smell of gin, whiskey and boozed up teenagers. A fire roared in the center as the boys danced around, got drunk and made out with girls from Queen. A circle formed around us as a blindfolded, binded Colt fumbled around the circle as both the boys and girls laughed, looking at how she fumbled pathetically around the boys as the pushed her from boy to boy. After I had my fun with a girl, downing a couple of glasses and just watching Colt, I knocked on the board of a crate nearby. They boys gave the confused Colt one more round and then pushed her into me, and I pulled off the blindfold as the song ended.

"Welcome Miss. Delancy to the Black Queen."

Colt's POV

The cell door creeked open, reviling a certain Nightmare with Pain. Great! Two enemy in one night, my luck!

"Hey there Colt, miss me?" Pain said sarcastically

"Hardly" He smirked and I felt my fist get tighter by the minute. Nightmare grabbed my wrist and tied them together in thick roping that killed my wrist. They led me out of the dungeon and to a room. Then they left.

"What da-" a whizing sound popped outta nowhere, that noise far to familiar, I jumped away from the falling cage, landing on the dust covered floor.

"HaHa Morons." I said triumphantly. Unfortunately other cage fell.

"Oh come on!" I threw my hands up in an exsasperated manner.

Minutes passed before something snuck itself inside the room, it's silhouette, a flash of movement agaist the shadows. I stared at it in wonder as it slide itself across the room towards something near the walls. I pretended to be interested in something on the floor, for I could feel the silhouette eyes on me. They felt black and cold, almost like Spot's, only Spot's were blue and had a calming affect for me, no these eyes were the eyes of the enemy. Someone who must be killed before their eyes did. Light spread through the room, blinding me temporally. I shielded my eyes from the light and when my eyes reajusted to the light I opened my eyes to see Pain, Nightmare and about half of their cohorts. The one thing I did notice was the fact that Pain and Nightmare smiling, as were the rest, murderous smirks all over their faces. this puzzled me the most.

"Wel Colt, you did very well, _very_ well." Pain said His smirk and his eyes were cocky as Spot but his were a little _more...happy__?_ Which was strange because he was only happy when something about Pain was involved. The cage lifted, slowly and as the trap lifted the boys pounced.

"Spot!"


	14. Chapter 14

Narrator's POV

"Mickey you son of a bitch! What the hell did you do to her?" Spot screamed as he held a very cold and pale Colt's head on his lap. Oscar and Morris were there as well, her body was pale and blooded. her leg had the word Brooklyn, her arm was bleeding from the re-cut of the word Delancy. Her lip was spilt and black and blues kissed her pale, moonlight body. Oscar, Morris and Spot all looked at Mickey, who smiled villiounly at the boys. Pain stood on his right, a pocket knife in hand, it was stained red, in the other hand held a bottle of syrum.

"Nothing Conlon, she was a fiesty little thing and we had to beat some manners into her. Now.." He started villiously.

"As you can tell from her body, we gave her a little syrum that kills a human in about oh three hours." Mickey sneered as he watched a struggling Spot COlon try to wrench himself away from the two delancies.

"Don't worry you can still save her." His smile grew wider.

"I'm listening." Spot said intentivly

"Wow, you want your girl that badly? I've hiddedn the potion in a place in the warehouse. All you have to do is find it...And I'd hurry. You have about two hours befor the syrum takes her." Mickey said slyly.

"Go to hell!" Spot's anger boiled harder with each passing second, but then again...what choice did he have? He couldn't let Colt die.

"Think about it Conlon. And I think quickly because with each second you waste, the more quickly your killing her." He pointed to Colt's pale body. Spot turned towards the Delancies who held her sister to them

"I'll find the potion. I'll save her. I promised I would protect her and I'm keeping that promise." He bent down to Colt's ear,

"I will save you, I promise." And with that he fled away.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but I finally finished it! Yay!**  
><em>

_**Shout outs to all my reviewers and special thanks to E.G WINSTON! For helping me throughout the story**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Newsies or the poem, by Lord George Bryon!**_

_**I do own Colt, Mickey and the rest of the characters that are original!**_

* * *

><p><em>Colt's Pov<em>

_I stood there, in the darkest of night, waiting and watching. As i waited for the breaking of the spell I whispered into the night, a poem of darkness and light._

_But first, on earth as Vampire sent,_

_Thy corse(corspe) shall from its tomb be rent,_

_Then ghastly haunt thy native place,_

_And suck the blood of all thy race,_

_There from thy daughter, sister, wife,_

_At midnight drains the stream of life,_

_Yet loathe the banquet which perforce,_

_Must feed thy livid living corse,_

_Spot's POV_

_It burned in my head, I could feel her presents as I searched_

_Thy victims ere they yet expire_

_Shall know the demon for their sire,_

_As cursing thee, thou cursing them, _

_Thy flowers are withered on the stem. _

_But one that for thy crime must fall, _

_The youngest, most beloved of all, _

_Morris and Oscar's POV_

_Her presents was with us, she was there. We heard the poem befor and whispered as well_

_Shall bless thee with a father's name- _

_That word shall wrap thy heart in flame! _

_Yet must thou end thy task, and mark_

_Spot's Pov_

_Her cheek's last tinge, her eye's last spark, _

_And the last glassy glance must view_

_COlt's POV_

_Which freezes o'er its lifeless blue; _

_Then with unhallow'd hand shalt tear_

_Morris and Oscar's POV_

_The tresses of her yellow hair, _

_Of which in life a lock when shorn_

_Spot's POV_

_Affection's fondest pledge was worn, _

_Morris and Oscar POV_

_But now is borne away by thee, _

_Colt's POV_

_Memorial of thine agony_!

Spot's Pov

I looked at the needle in my hand. At Colt's untouched body. It was stiff and cold, pale and white. I knew that if this didn't work that all was lost. I looked at the needle, it was blue with red mixed in. I everyone in the room held their breaths as I plunge the needle into her. As the needles color drained, Colt's coloring filled through her.

Narrators Pov

Colt's eyes fluttered open as Spot removed the needle from her. She stood herself up, her face bright and living.

"Colt!" The three boys screamed, clobbering the confused Colt. They hugged her as if this was the last time they would hug her.

A clapping sound turned the four heads towards Mickey, who held a ebony gun pointed at the Quartet. His eyes were a burning black fire, his mouth in a villainous smile. They three boys looked at each other, clutching Colt to them. She pulled them away as she walked towards his. Her eyes connected with his.

Black and Black.

He stood there, confused at the sight of Colt. Colt concentrated hard on something, something powerful. A moment she had waited for her whole life.

"Argh!" Mickey screamed, his howl was blood curtling. He clutched his head as a chant rose more and more violently in his head

**_Memorial of thine agony!_**

He howled for it to stop, sinking to the ground in the most pathetic and agonizing way. Colt focused more and more on the sentence, stepping more and more closer to Mickey.

Bang!

A gun shot rung through the air in the warehouse. The four looked around for the gun. It wasn't there, nor was the boy who shot it. Colt stood there for a couple of seconds befor her body turned hot and she collapsed. Spot picked her up bridal style and the four left the warehouse.


	16. Epilogue

Months followed followed after the encounter with Mikey and the three boys had convinced Colt it was just a dream. But to Colt, it was real, she remembered it all. The boys thought with enough time they could convince her it was just a dream but Colt knew, deep down somewhere, they were lying. It wasn't until she encounter a certain newsie that knew she was right, someone who was there:

The boy stared as he watched Colt Delancy made her way up from the dock, her body soaked with water, he stared as she pulled on her boots and wrapped a towel around her. She sat on the edge of the docks, looking out at the sunset. It's blood red, olpitcal orange, and perfect pink colored the sky. The water looked glossy as it stood still on the harbor. After a minute or two she left, leaving the towel there. As she walked the streets he followed, watching her skip through the crowd. He laced around to mark himself in a direct stop she would be skipping across.  
>Colt slammed into a darken figure, his clothes tattered and spooked like. He helped her up, pulled her close and whispered into her ear:<p>

_"Then with unhallow'd hand shalt tear_

_The tresses of her yellow hair, _

_Of which in life a lock when shorn_

_Affection's fondest pledge was worn, _

_But now is borne away by thee, _

_Memorial of thine agony"_

The End


End file.
